grey beginnings
by powerpuffblazette13
Summary: white lost her battle with N and was driven out of unova. now years later is she strong enough to win his heart and the freedom of unova?... romance, drama, adventure
1. Chapter 1

me: im a super slow typer but i managaed to type this up in an hour lol. noy joking. i dont own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Loss! (Prologue)

* * *

She gaped as her Samurott fainted. Her last Pokémon brought down by His Zekrom. She fell to her knees as He approached her with his hand outstretched. She wanted to smack it away but as she looked into dark green eyes, she felt nothing but love for him.

"N…" She said faltering.

He helped her up and held her.

"White…" he mumbled into her hair.

She held him close as she cried.

"My Lord!" they heard in the distance. They broke away from each other quickly.

"Run." He told her, "I'll find you"

She used a max revive on her Reshiram and went to a large hole in the wall. She looked back at him as she returned her Samurott to its Pokeball.

"I'll find you!" N yelled as she jumped onto Reshirams back.

"I'll be waiting!" she said as Reshiram took off.

N looked on as Ghetsis and some grunts came up to him.

"Why did you let her go?!" Ghetsis asked furiously.

N didn't answer so Ghetsis let out one of his pokemon. It was Hydreigon.

The grunts held N back as Hydreigon sent a powerful Dragon Pulse as White and Reshiram.

"WHITE!" N screamed as White and Reshiram plummeted to the water below. Heclosed his eyes as tears made their way down his cheeks.

She was falling and looked at Reshiram. She knew her end was near and so she returned Reshiram to its Master Ball at the last second before she hit the water blacking out….

END!


	2. A Year Later

me: two chapters in one day ! granted theyre short but still be happy... i dont own Pokemon

* * *

CHAPTER 2: A Year Later

She woke up gasping for air and sat up. She growled and pushed her dyed-black hair out of her blue eyes.

"Dammit another nightmare." She grumbled getting out of bed.

She stretched and scratched the top of her faithful companions head. The companion, Typhlosion lifted up his head blinking.

She smiled and said, "Today we leave Hoenn and head for Sinnoh."

The Typhlosion nodded and got up. The girl took a shower and got dressed in black booty shorts and a blue tank top. She put on her belt that had a Master Ball on it and 4 Poke balls.

She called Typhlosion back into his ball and grabbed her backpack and the Pokémon Egg she'd gotten at a daycare in Kanto. It was close to hatching, she could tell by its occasional shaking.

She left her hotel room and headed to the lobby. Returning her room key, she then headed to the docks. She flashed her passport and went onto the boat. Finding her room, she lay down for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3: flashback!

me; three chapters in one day! im on a roll! hope you like it guys! i dont own Pokemon!

* * *

Chapter 3: flashback

White woke up on a white sandy beach. She sat up and noticed her Pokémon around her. Samurott, Cobalion, and Reshiram were looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'm…. Fine you guys" she said softly after coughing up some seawater.

Cobalion went to get firewood while Reshiram watched over their mistress and Samurott went to fish. She sighed sadly as she looked up at the sky. Reshiram nudged her.

"What it is?" she asked.

Reshiram let out a small cry filled with worry.

"I'll be okay." She told the legendary.

Reshiram nodded and stayed next to her.

From what her map told her, she could tell she was a long ways from home. She tried calling her mother but her gear was soaked.

"They should've made this water-proof." She grumbled.

Pretty soon Cobalion came back with some firewood. White got up and put the firewood in a tent position. She taught Flamethrower to Reshiram.

"Reshi, use Flamethrower on the wood." She ordered pointing at the wood.

Reshiram did as ordered. She smiled and petted Reshiram's head and in return Reshiram cooed.

Then Samurott came back with 2 large fish in his mouth. He handed them over to White and she took out her pocket knife and started to skin and gut the fish. She stuck a stick through both of the fishes and placed the over the fire.

She then heard a Pokémon cry. She looked up to see a blue Pokémon with 4 flippers with a long neck and large black eyes. It had curled ear-like appendages and in the middle of its front was a short horn. On its back was a large shell.

It was heading towards the shore. And as it got closer she saw there was someone on its back. The Pokémon saw her and started to head towards her. It cried out again and craned its head towards the boy.

He was around her age. Black hair, but she couldn't see what color his eyes were, since they were closed.

She slowly approached the Pokémon. "Want me to help?" she asked softly.

The Pokémon nodded and let her pick up the boy with the help of Cobalion.

She carefully laid him down near the fire and saw a bulge in his jacket. She unzipped his jacket and a yellow mouse Pokémon with brown stripes on its back. The little yellow Pokemon opened its black and looked at White wearily.

She went over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and some berries. She handed the barriers to the little mouse who ate them ravenously. She went tp the boy and elevated his head off the ground. She poured water down his throat after opening his mouth.

She watched as he spluttered and sat up slowly.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Pikaaa?" said the yellow Pokémon.

The boy turned his head to look at her with brown curious eyes.


End file.
